The saiyan scout
by Mtvlion2003
Summary: Takes place after the cell games. Goku decides to come back to planet earth for one year. Gohan, trunks, (vegeta being forced) decides to celibrate by going camping. But there camp trip goes horribly wrong, RE written .
1. Chapter 1

Hi everybody,It's me! so...just putting it out there,that this is my first fanfiction so be nice, enjoy!

Disclaimer:I don't own anything,and if I did,this fanfiction would air on tv in a heart beat!

* * *

Vegeta just couldn't agree with the thought that, he prince of all saiyans,was forced to do something ,with out even putting up a good fight!

Goku (A.K.A Kakorote) was in the drivers seat and his son Gohan was behind him,being the navigator of the four saiyans, trunks was sitting right behind vegeta, he hadn't talked to his father since the cell games. (already know why that is)

Soon Goku passed a sign that said "campgrounds up a head" Then he saw a sign that said "campgrounds entrance ".

"hey guys look up there,Its a halk that's diving!. Said goku.

Suddenly he missed the exit sign.

"uh goku I think you were suppose to turn back there" said trunks.

"Really" Gohan asked. vegeta faced palmed.

"brat your suppose to be the navigator ,so START ACTING LIKE IT! Vegeta snapped.

"Sorry, Gohan said upsettingly.

"Now,Now,no harm meant, look I will just go to the next exit sign ,turn around and then come back on to the free way,Ok,"goku said assuring the others.

vegeta just shot goku a dirty look,"fine" vegeta said flatly.

goku did just as he said,and soon they were back on the freeway.

Goku saw the sign he missed coming into view."we won't miss it this time "goku said confidently.

Once they were near the sign...

"hey guys, look it's a rabbit " goku said .

"where, I want to see, Gohan said,poking his head out of the window.

Vegeta moaned "we missed it again."

"man that was faster than I thought, trunks said.

"Ok Kakorote no hawks ,no rabbits , just exit signs, ok"

"ok,got you, goku said with a thumbs up.

"and don't YOU dare talk about any thing but navigation stuff, do I make my self clear!" Vegeta snapped at Gohan , "ok,ok "gohan said ,half frightened.

They went the same way they went last time and finally made it thought the sign.

But what they didn't now, was that this camping trip was going to turn into a total disaster...

* * *

Well ,like it,love it,tell me In the reviews,Oh and fror thee record, worked my but off of this chapter,bye!


	2. Ahh'the sweet smell of nature

Hey everybody I'm back,so I was thinking of getting this chapter out of my head so...here it is,enjoy. Oh and by the set in vegeta's pov enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

"ok Kakorote please tell me that you're done fooling around like the clown you are!"

I yelled at Kakorote, this little camping trip is turning into a disaster already.I hated It!

"father calm down, at least we're almost to the campgrounds " trunks said

"Shut it pipsqueak,I never wanted come here,you're mother just forced me to come,so SHUTUP!" I snapped once again, but This time at trunks.

"oh come on vegeta don't be like that,look we're already there".the Buffon interrupted,but he was right,we were there.

Kakorote talked to the ranger and he gave Kakorote a map that he didn't even look at! He throw the map on to the back seat and the brat read it.

"I can't make heads or tales off of this map"the brat said.

"we don't need it,because I already found the campsite". Kakortote said.

Then Kakortote stopped the car and got out of his seat. The rest of us followed .

"Ahh,don't you just love the smell of good old mother nature".

"all I can smell is that dumpster(sorry,had to youse that spongebob fraze) said vegeta.

But it was true, litter was all over the place,and people didn't bother to even pick it up.

"Wow'I can't believe all these people see trash and dont't even pick it up!" Trunks said outraged.

"Don't worry guys,once were done here will pick up the trash".said kakorote.

"fine we all said in unison. "Good" said Kakorote.

"So lets set up the tent"

* * *

So how do you like! Leave a review!


	3. Chapter 3 Food gone raw! setting up camp

Hey everybody,just got out of school and ready to write a new chap! Im thinking that this chapter is going to be longer than the previous ones so...enjoy! Oh and by the way I have set the p.o.v to normal.

* * *

"Ok!" "Let's get to work guys" goku said excitingly. trunks then went to the back of the car, Goku owned,and lifted the trunk door up,it contained the tent,a container filled with food,,some sweat shirts,shorts,jackets incase it gets cold,P.J's,a bag of marshmallows,and other useful stuff for camping trips,or hikes.

"Ok ,looks like everything's here" trunks said,relieved that they didn't leave anything behind.

"Good,now let's get started"said Goku happy as you usual.

"Alright,now lets first set up the tent" ,Goku explained.

"Ok" Gohan said, having the same tone as his father did.

They walked to the campsite, and soon It got hot as a desert,every one at the campsite had sweat shirts ,and shorts on.

"We'll it's a good thing we brought our proper clothes for the camping trip,this place is making me feel like I'm in a desert",trunks exclaimed .

"yea it sure is hot",remarked Goku,waving a hand back and forth around his face.

"Can we just get on with this stupid camping trip already",complained vegeta.

"Sure thing veggie" goku said,while chuckling at vegeta's nick name."kakorte I told you NEVER call me that!,vegeta,once again snapped.

They made there way to there spots and setted up the took all four of them to set the tent up. They still thought it leaned a little when they were done.

"Ok it's Done so can we eat now",vegeta said,while his stomach was growling for food.

"you know,I'm hungry too let's eat" goku said,as his stomach was growling as well.

"Ok, let go eat", trunks said.

They went back to the car and got the container filled with food.

"Which one do you guys want,hotdogs ,or hamburgers",goku asked.

"Hotdogs"! Gohan and trunks said in unison.

"I will take anything at this point",vegeta remarked.

"hotdogs it is" goku said,opening the lid off of the container.

Once he opened it, fog rolled out,and once they touched the hotdogs,it was so cooled it made there hands ache,they soon found out what happened to the food.

"Th-there frozen" goku muttered.

* * *

Like it,we'll I did ,leave a review.


	4. Chapter 4 cooking gone wrong!

Hey everybody! ok so...I'm thinking of doing all these stories at one time,so...,Enjoy!

Disclaimer:I own nothing.

* * *

"What do you mean it's frozen!,vegeta said,shocked.

"I mean, its frozen",goku answered again.

"but it can't be frozen!,vegeta said.

"we'll it is",goku said,while vegeta growled. Just when things were going well something like this pops up,Great.

"We'll what are we suppose to eat then"?,trunks asked.

"I have an idea,what if I get the grill and use it to thaw the hotdogs!?",Goku said.

"Hmmmm... That might actually work Kakorote",vegeta remarked.

They did just that and found the grill, Which was occupied.

"ahh...Goku I think those guys are not willing to share",trunks said.

"don't worry guys, those people have to share with fellow campers,it's the camping code".

goku and the duo went up to the people ,and they were more than willing to give them the grill, but It cam at a price.

"Agh camping code my but",goku complained,true he got the grill,but he was charged with twenty dollars,just for borrowing it!

"any way ,guys lets get started",said goku.

"Alright, I will get the now frozen food",Trunks said,while getting the container.

when Trunks opened the lid he saw all of the hotdogs were smushed together and formed somewhat like a football.

"Oh...that's not good",trunks exhaled.

But goku's patience was running thin.

"I will just pry them off when they thaw",Goku said.

Goku put the smushed hotdogs on the grill and lit the hotdogs that we're now frozen started to melt while,Goku used this time to pry the hotdogs off each other and...success!

"Almost there",Goku muttered,then all of the hot dogs slipped through the metal lines and in to the charcoal. The hot dogs then suddenly turned dark ,just as the charcoal. Vegeta snatched the spatula from goku,and started picking the hotdogs from the grill.

"vegeta Stop,there dirty and burned"goku said.

"I don't care,I need to eat something!,vegeta admitted.

trunks sighed "look let's just eat the marshmallows we brought and us the grill to warm them up,ok" trunks said.

vegeta grunted,"fine, were are they.

"I put them in the tent" trunks said.

* * *

Ok so the next chapter is going to be the last,I admire all the visitors and views I am getting,alright bye!


	5. Chapter 5 vegeta's encounter

Ok every body this is it the final chapter to this story,it's been fun but have to end it hear,I might make a sequel to this,so...enjoy! Set in vegeta's P.O.V.

* * *

Trunks said that the marshmallows were in the tent,I made my way to the tent and saw it move a little,I thought it was just the wind but,then something came out of the tent. It had grey fur and black and white strips on Its tail,and had a black mass on its face,I learned on tv that the animal was a raccoon.

"We'll aren't you afraid of me"? I asked ,the raccoon who appeared to shrug and lick its left paw.

"Well I'm taller than you, so you should be scared of me"!,I screamed, but the raccoon didn't even flinch,it just licked its other paw. It than scurried into the bushes and disappeared.

I then went into a tent,and it was a complete wreaked,everything was torn,broken,or scattered,I then spotted the marshmallow bag,only to find that it was torn and only had a few marshmallows in it,I then new why the raccoon licked its paws,I went out side and saw the raccoon.

"You arrogant,nasty little pig,I hope you get cavities"!, I screamed as the raccoon went back into the bushes.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this fanfiction,I sure did love writing it,see ya !


End file.
